The present invention relates to a rechargeable cordless vacuum cleaner apparatus comprising a hand-held vacuum cleaner having rechargeable batteries and a charging unit for charging the batteries of the cleaning unit in an upright position. The vacuum cleaner includes a motor which is driven by the rechargeable batteries, a fan which is coupled to the motor, a nozzle for suction intake of air into the fan, and a dust filter for collecting dust which is drawn through the nozzle by the fan suction. The charging unit contains a charging circuit including a transformer and rectifier, and terminals which engage electrically with corresponding terminals of the cleaning unit when the latter is placed on the storing and charging unit.
An example of a prior art rechargeable cordless vacuum cleaner apparatus of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,814. In that invention, a pair of charging terminals are disposed substantially at the center of a base, which functions as a charging unit as described above. The vacuum cleaner is of elongated shape, and the base is shaped such that opposite ends thereof engage with opposite ends of the vacuum cleaner housing when vacuum cleaner is placed thereon, with the charging terminals of the base becoming electrically connected within an electrical receptacle mounted on the vacuum cleaner. The base is connected by an electric power cord to a standard AC power outlet to perform automatic charging of the vacuum cleaner when mounted on the base. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that there is a substantial distance between the charging terminals on the base and the ends of the base which engage with the corresponding ends of the vacuum cleaner, and similarly there is an appreciable distance between the electrical receptacle of the vacuum cleaner and the end portions of the vacuum cleaner which engage with the base. As a result of this configuration, it is difficult for the user to rapidly position the vacuum cleaner upon the base with the charging terminals correctly engaged within the electrical receptacle of the vacuum cleaner.